<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reward by Zyxst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361789">Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst'>Zyxst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Gloves, Home Invasion, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home alone when the Winter Soldier breaks in to find you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>winter soldier/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This story has underage rape (reader is 16 y/o).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You paused your music and took out an earbud. You strained to hear the sound again, but nothing happened. You<br/>shrugged, replaced your earbud, and resumed the music. With eyes closed, you sang along. </p>
<p>A creak pulled you back to reality.</p>
<p>Someone else was in the house.</p>
<p>You shut off your player and tossed the earbuds aside. Rolling off your bed, you tiptoed across to your door. The<br/>closest thing to a weapon you had was a hairbrush, so you grabbed it. Your knuckles paled from the tight grip on the<br/>handle. Cautiously, you opened the door. </p>
<p>That's when the lights went.</p>
<p>You shrieked in the sudden darkness.</p>
<p>He was back.</p>
<p>You scrambled back inside your room, shut the door, and shoved your desk chair under the knob. The chair fell down<br/>due to it being tipped back and having wheels. You danced in circles, panicking.</p>
<p>The door drifted open.</p>
<p>You flung your brush, then leapt across your bed to snag your phone. You juggled with it until a black, gloved hand<br/>caught it. You watched with wide eyes as he folded your Samsung down to the size of a credit card. He dropped it on<br/>the floor, then rolled you onto your back. "Why?" you begged with a sob when you recognized the shaggy long hair,<br/>face mask, and silver arm.</p>
<p>He put a finger against your mouth, silently telling you to hush up. He reached the waist band of your shorts,<br/>edging his hands between the cotton and your skin. You choked back a whimper as he deftly pulled the shorts and your<br/>underwear down your legs, letting them fall away. Next, he straddled your hips and pulled off your shirt and bra.<br/>You pushed at his muscled chest. Suddenly, you found your arms above your head with wrists locked together with a<br/>zip strip. A strong tug jerked your arms higher. You felt his tug at the bindings, presumeably testing their<br/>strength.</p>
<p>You turned away, unwilling to watch him rape you again.</p>
<p>Cool wetness dripped along your vulnerable folds. Two gloved fingers massaged the lube inside, his actions working<br/>you open. More lube got added in addition to another digit. You let the tears flow and cried as the strange man<br/>took his time violating your body. He slid a hand under your ass, raising you up while he shifted closer. His fingers<br/>withdrew and the rasp of his zipper filled the air.</p>
<p>"NO! Nononono!!!" you screamed repeatedly, thrashing against his hold. He slapped you across the face, the force<br/>knocking you senseless.</p>
<p>He loomed over you, growling words you didn't understand in your ear. He gripped your jaw with his right hand,<br/>turning you to face him. More gutteral sounds punctuated with him squeezing your jaw. You didn't know what he was<br/>saying. You sobbed uncontrollably at the pain and opened your eyes. You saw him nod at your actions and he sat back<br/>on his haunches. Releasing your face, he swiped his erection up and down your slick hole. He guided himself in,<br/>his eyes locked on his cock's disappearance into your pussy.</p>
<p>Once he settled deeply inside, he begane to thumb teasing circles around your clit. Your body betrayed you, walls <br/>clenching around his shaft and hips squirming. He didn't try to force you still. One hand held you knee up and away<br/>so he could keep watching while the other remained focused on coercing mini orgasms via clitoral stimulation. </p>
<p>How much time passed, you didn't know, but your were exhausted. You became pliant beneath him and offered no<br/>resistance as he fucked you rough and fast. He chased his orgasm finally, hips snapping against your thighs until<br/>he thrust one last time. He pulled out and gazed as his seed dribbled out of your abused hole. Moving out from<br/>between your legs, he spoke softly and brushed your sweaty hair off your cheeks. </p>
<p>Then you were suddenly flipped onto your stomach.</p>
<p>A lubricated finger penetrated your virgin asshole.</p>
<p>Your screaming began again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My computer is working, according to my husband, but tbh I'm scared and paranoid about using it, lol. This was written and posted on a tablet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>